


L'indifférence de l'amour

by EternityStorm



Series: Teen Wolf [7]
Category: Stiles Derek - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternityStorm/pseuds/EternityStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De retour après des années, Stiles revient à BH avec une surprise qui va en étonner plus d'un, Derek va t'il retenter sa chance avec Stiles après les années ignorance amoureuse, va t-il laisser son oncle tenter sa chance, ou peux t-il se faire pardonner ? Derrière son retour beaucoup de questions surgissent et resurgissent. AU Sterek After fin S04</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Voici pour vous en avant première une nouvelle fiction sortit de mon cerveau, mon dieu que j'ai des idées avec eux, donc je préviens, ma bêta est encore malade, je fais en sorte de pas trop faire de fautes, alors les commentaires sur l'orthographe et autres vous pouvez oublier de suite, ensuite c'est un AU, qui suit la fin de la saison 4...sauf que et oui sauf que Erica n'est pas morte, car je la kiff, désolé pour Boyd. Ensuite Alison est décédée paix a son âme.
> 
> TW appartient a Jeff Davis ( sinon il y aura beaucoup de changements) sauf l'histoire et éventuellement quelques personnages OC qui peuvent se balader par ci par la.
> 
> J'espère que cela va vous plaire.
> 
> AH OUI PRÉCISION C EST UNE STEREK

Il sortit de sa Dodge en faisant bien attention de ne pas claquer la porte pour ne pas réveiller son fils qui dormait à l'arrière.  
Il regarda l'immeuble face à lui, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi il revenait à Beacon Hills après quatre ans à Washington  
Apres sa fuite de Beacon Hills, il avait atterri à Washington et s'était mis à la recherche d'un job et d'une colocation, ce qu'il trouva vite.  
Il était devenu barman dans un club gay de la ville, à force de trainer avec Danny quand son homme le délaissé il avait rapidement appris à faire des cocktails, et pour l'appartement, il partageait un duplex avec sa nouvelle amie Jenna la serveuse et Victor son frère jumeau gogo super sexy de la boite.  
Il avait fallu que ses nouveaux amis soient des loups garous oméga, mais il s'en foutait, ils étaient sympa et très câlins, enfin surtout Victor, qui lui faisait pensait a Isaac.  
Au cours de la seconde année, Jenna lui avait fait une demande qu'il avait d'abord refusée, mais sous l'insistance de celle-ci et de Victor, il accepta de devenir le père biologique de son enfant.  
Cette année-là, Victor avait eu un accident avec la voiture de Stiles, qui du dire adieu à Roscoe, sa fidèle Jeep, Stiles était en colère contre Victor mais il oublia vite l'incident quand Jenna lui offrit une Dodge Journey, un monospace familial pour lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte.  
Ce jour-là ce fut la joie dans le duplex, bisous, câlins, jus de pomme pour la future mère et bière pour les deux hommes.  
Le début de la troisième année, un heureux évènement et une tragédie eut lieu, le 07 Janvier 2020, Geoffrey Plath Stilinski naquit et Jenna Plath mourut suite à l'accouchement malgré ses pouvoirs de régénération.  
L'année 2020 suivi son cours malgré l'absence pesante de Jenna, Victor fit de son mieux pour élever son neveu avec Stiles.  
La quatrième année, alors que tout allait bien, Victor fut tué par des chasseurs, et Stiles à dû fuir avec son fils de peur qu'ils s'en prennent à eux.  
Et le voilà de retour à Beacon Hills devant l'immeuble de sa meilleure amie.  
Il sortit le sac de voyage de son fils du coffre qu'il referma délicatement, il se dirigea vers la porte arrière qu'il fit coulissait, il mit le porte bébé et installa son fils dedans, de façon à ce que ses battement de cœur berce son enfant.  
Il prit les sacs et traversa le parking jusqu’à l'entrée de l'immeuble.  
Il sonna à l'interphone, angoissant à son arrivée à l'improviste chez elle, l'appareil grésilla et une voix féminine répondit  
_ Oui, qui Est-ce ? demanda-t-elle  
_ C'est moi Lydia !  
Un silence pesant fit place, et seul le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre lui annonça qu'elle accepter de le voir.  
_ C'est au 3 eme étage l'appartement 7, c'est le seule de l'étage.  
_ D'accord  
Il entra et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, le temps de la montée, il appréhendait les retrouvailles, pendant la première année de son exil, ils s'étaient appelés toutes les semaines, mais courant la second en après qu'elle lui a rabâché de rentrer, il avait coupé les ponts, pas seulement pour ça mais surtout qu'il venait d'apprendre qu'il allait être père, et l'arrivé de l'enfant chamboulait tous ses sens.  
Il traversa le couloir, serrant son fils contre lui, il avait toujours peur qu'il disparaisse, même si à deux ans il était inconcevable qu'un petit louveteau qui ne quittait jamais son père d'une semelle puisse avoir envie de partir de lui-même.  
Il libera un de ses bras en posant le sac et sonna, de l'autre cote de la porte, il entendit le juron étouffait d'une personne qui se cogne le petit orteil contre un mur, puis la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et laissa dévoilé une jeune femme de 25 ans dans un peignoir blanc immaculé ouvert sur un déshabillé de satin rouge, des cheveux blond vénitien attachés en queue de cheval.  
Sur le pas de son appartement, Lydia s'émerveilla sur la petite chose que tenait délicatement son ami plus vieux de quatre ans, un ami qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis son départ pour Washington.  
_ Mon dieu Stiles entre, elle s'écarta et laissa entrer les deux individus.  
Elle referma la porte et il avança vers le salon.  
_ Je suis désolé Lyd's de venir à l'improviste, je suis d'abord passé au bureau de mon père mais sa secrétaire m'a appris qu'il est à Baltimore pour une conférence et ne rentre que demain midi, et je ne sais pas où habite les membres de la meute, ni ou est Scott et je n'avais pas envie de le voir comme ça...  
_ Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es toujours le bienvenue, et je suis très surprise de te voir avec un enfant....  
_ C'est mon fils, Geoffrey Plath Stilisnki, il caressa doucement la tête de son fils, le regardant avec ton son amour.  
Il ne rajouta plus rien, laissant à Lydia le temps de se remettre de l'annonce qu'il venait de lui faire.  
Un bruit attira son attention, des bruits de pas se fit entendre, Lydia se réveilla de son bug et porta son regard vers Stiles qui commençait à paniquer, de peur qu'une personne de la meute ne soit là ce soir.  
_ N'ai aucune inquiétude Stiles, c'est ….  
_ Stiles ? Stiles Stilinski, Oh mon Dieu, il tomba sur l'adjoint du Shérif, Jordan Parrish et tout ça en petite tenue, juste un boxer moulant gris et torse nu, un régal pour les yeux pensa Stiles qui tourna sa tête vers une Lydia qui baissa la tête se rappelant leur dernière conversation téléphonique.  
_ Bonsoir Jordan, je suis désolé, je crois que je vais vous laisser, je vais trouver un hôtel.....  
_ Hors de question Stilinski, menaça doucement Lydia pointant son doigt contre lui, tu es là tu restes là, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te faire dormir dans un hôtel miteux avec ton fils....  
_ Son fils ? Ton fils ? Le shérif est au courant ?  
_ Ce n'est pas le moment mon amour, va te recoucher demain matin tu te lèves-toi, dit-elle a Jordan qui ne comprenait plus rien, je t'expliquerai plus tard, et toi, enfin vous, se reprit elle en englobant de la main Stiles et son fils, vous, vous allez dormir ici, au moins cette nuit, demain on ira voir ton père, je préfère être là quand il va VOUS voir, et on organisera ta nouvelle..... Tu comptes bien rester, demanda Lydia inquiète de ne pas avoir posé la question plutôt.  
_ Oui je reste a Beacon Hills, même si je ne....  
_ Ok tu restes, coupa-t-elle, donc demain on fera les magasins, les annonces immobilières, même si je connais un endroit ou même deux qui te conviendraient, et …... il faudra parler avec la meute ? demanda-t-elle   
Stiles baissa son regard sur son fils qui malgré le bruit ambiant ne se réveillé pas, un bonheur de fils, voulait-il que son fils côtoie la meute, ça le dérangeait pas même si ça voulait dire côtoyer Derek-Enfoiré-Hale, mais pour le bien de son fils et surtout pour sa sécurité, il valait mieux qu'il soit dans la meute.  
_ Oui tu peux faire une réunion de meute....  
_ Demain soir, c'est réglé, Jordan chéri pas un mot à tu-sais-qui ?  
Jordan hocha la tête signifiant qu'il était d'accord et reparti se coucher, sans laissait à Stiles le temps de posait une question Lydia se retourna vers lui et lui fit signe de la suivre.  
Elle l'emmena dans une grande chambre d'ami ou un berceau était installé, Stiles se tourna vers elle l'air interrogateur.  
_ Tu n'es pas le seul avoir un enfant dans la meute, Scott à une fille d'un an, et il est venu avec Kira la semaine dernière.  
Stiles retourna son attention au berceau, le cœur lourd de savoir que son ancien ? Frère avait eu une petite fille, il ne savait pas comment leur relation allait reprendre, mais il se souciera de ca plus tard.  
_ Merci Lyd's..., souffla Stiles  
_ De rien, le plus important c'est que tu sois rentré, à demain mon ange, Lydia ferma la porte laissant Stiles et son fils prendre leur marque pour la nuit.  
Stiles posa son fils et se coucha à son tour ne lâchant jamais des yeux son enfant, la chair de sa chair et s'endormit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De retour après des années, Stiles revient à BH avec une surprise qui va en étonner plus d'un, Derek va t'il retenter sa chance avec Stiles après les années ignorance amoureuse, va t-il laisser son oncle tenter sa chance, ou peux t-il se faire pardonner ? Derrière son retour beaucoup de questions surgissent et resurgissent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah non, ce chapitre traite essentiellement de certaines données nécessaire a la suite de la fiction, ne me tuez pas a la fin pour l'annonce que va faire Lydia ainsi que des retrouvailles entre Stiles John et la rencontre Geoffrey papy Shérif mais surtout la réunion de meute avec la surprise de Derek.
> 
> TW ne m'appartient pas, propriété de Jeff Davis, sauf l'histoire et Geoffrey et les futurs mechants.

John Stilinski rentra de son voyage épuisé, 7h24 de route depuis Baltimore, heureusement pour lui, il avait trouvé des aires de repos avec des diners à disposition, une à Newark et l'autre à Manchester, pour sa dose de café et de Donuts.  
Il était 11h20 quand il lâcha sa valise sur le sol de l'entrée, il se dirigea directement vers le réfrigérateur pour boire une bière fraiche, dehors le soleil tapait déjà très fort, heureusement pour lui, il reprenait le travail demain, il allait pouvoir en profité pour se reposer.  
Il ouvrit sa bière, s'appuya dos contre évier et savoura la première gorgée, écoutant le silence qui régnait en maitre dans la maison familiale.  
John ne s'était pas habitué au silence de sa demeure, quatre longues années que la maison était vide et silencieuse, son fils unique parti loin, enfin il supposé vu qu'il n'avait eu de nouvelles que lors des anniversaires, de Noel et pour les fêtes de fin d'année, juste un coup de téléphone mais qui pouvait s'éterniser pendant des heures jusqu’à ce qu'il entendre son fils baillait, c'est à ce moment qu'il se décider à raccrocher.  
John jeta sa bière et se dirigea au salon afin de poser sur son canapé, allumé la télévision pour regarder un match de baseball qu'il avait enregistré ou alors une petit sieste.  
Au passage il appuya sur le répondeur qui grésilla qu'il avait deux nouveaux messages.  
Au son de la voix qui sortait de son répondeur, John s'immobilisa.  
"_ Euh salut papa, je suis désolé de t'appeler à l'improviste ….mais je voulais savoir si tu étais à la maison.... je me suis dit "tiens si je rendais visite à mon papa chéri" ...alors voilà je vais passer à ton bureau peut-être que tu es là-bas, à tout de suite."  
_ Deuxième nouveau message, hier soir à 22h54  
"_ Bon tu n'es ni à la maison, ni à ton bureau, il a fallu que je revienne le jour où tu es à Baltimore c'est bien ma veine, Stiles ricana, J'ai pas ton nouveau portable, j'ai oublié de te demander, bon c'est pas grave, je vais trouver un hôtel, ou alors je vais allez voir Lydia....en plus il faut que je te parle d'une chose très importante, Stiles marmonna doucement comme s'il parlait a quelqu'un d'autre et reprit le message, oui bon je vais te laisser, je t'embrasse fort, tu me manques.  
Quand le message fut fini, John resta une dizaine de minutes figé devant le combiné, se claquant mentalement, son cerveau avait bugué, son fils, son enfant était revenu à Beacon Hills.  
Il attrapa son portable et composa le numéro de Mme Parrish Martin Lydia.

OOoOOoOOOoO

Lydia venait juste de raccrocher avec le Shérif quand Stiles entra dans le salon avec son fils dans les bras. Le petit bonhomme, la mine fatigué, le pouce dans la bouche, son doudou un loup noir aux yeux bleu en peluche, observait avec curiosité le nouvel environnement dans lequel il était. Quand il aperçut que la télévision était allumée sur des dessins animés, il se mit à gigoter dans le bras de son père, lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait le faire descendre.  
Stiles se baissa et lâcha Geoffrey, mais lui demanda avant d'aller regardait la télévision de dire bonjour à Lydia. Le bonhomme se tourna vers la Banshee et courut sans peur vers elle, ne lâchant pas sa peluche, tendis les bras vers Lydia qui s'accroupit et laissa le jeune garçon lui faire un bisou bien bruyant qui la fit rire, Geoffrey heureux de son effet sourit de toutes ses petites dents, un sourire innocent et vrai.  
Il se tourna vers son père, attendant son accord pour aller devant la télévision.  
_ Vas mon cœur, tu peux y aller, fit Stiles en s'approchant pour l'aider à monter sur le canapé, Geoffrey secoua la tête pour signifier à son père qu'il voulait monter tout seul. Stiles s'éloigna et laissa son enfant se débrouiller seul.  
_ Il est trop mignon, s'extasia Lydia quand Stiles la rejoignit dans la cuisine, il est débrouillard, adorable.....  
_ Tout le portrait de sa mère, coupa Stiles, et non je ne suis pas devenu hétérosexuel à Washington Lydia, j'ai rencontré deux personnes fabuleuses là-bas, elles m'ont aidé à sortir de mon isoloir, l'une de ces personnes s'appelait Jenna et elle m'a demandé de lui offrir le plus cadeau qu'il puisse exister, un enfant.  
_ S'appelait ? demanda Lydia intriguée.  
_ Oui, Stiles regarda en direction de son fils qui se dandinait sur le canapé au son d'une chanson pour enfants que Mickey Mouse chantait, il avait le cœur lourd, lui au moins avait eu le loisir de connaitre sa mère, son fils n'avait même pas eu cette chance, elle est morte pendant l'accouchement, ce que je ne comprends pas, s'était une louve, pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas régénérait ses cellules ? C'est injuste, Stiles frappa sur le comptoir de la cuisine les larmes aux yeux, faisant sursauter son amie.  
_ Je suis désolé Stiles, je ne sais même pas quoi te dire pour te consoler et je ne pourrais rien faire pour effacer la douleur, tu devais beaucoup l'apprécier pour avoir un enfant avec elle....  
_ Je ne l’appréciais pas Lydia, je l’aimais vraiment, pas d'un amour comme on pourrait l'entendre, Stiles leva les yeux vers son amie, elle m'a remis d'aplomb, son frère m'a aimé sans concession mais à sens unique car j'ai aimé, j'aime et malgré tout j'aimerai toujours ….  
_ Derek !!! Finit Lydia  
_ Papaaaaaa, appela Geoffrey du salon, Stiles accourut  
_ Que se passe-t-il chaton ? demanda Stiles inquiet  
_ tartine zocolat ! Geoffrey fit les yeux de chiots malheureux a son père qui ne pouvait absolument rien lui refuser quand il s'adonner à cette pratique.  
_ Oui trésor ! Je te prépare un chocolat chaud avec des tartines, Stiles se tourna vers Lydia et soupira devant le regard amusé de la jeune femme, il a un cote Isaac quand il s'y met, il va être diabolique quand il sera plus grand.  
Lydia rit de sa blague et s'affaira en cuisine pour préparer un chocolat chaud tandis que Stiles s'occupait des tartines beurrées avec un peu de pate à tartiner à la noisette.  
_ Au fait Stiles, tu sais si ton fils est … enfin plutôt sera un loup ?  
_ Oui il sera un loup, Jenna m'a expliqué, histoire de gêne, elle était une louve née avec son frère jumeau, donc son fils ...enfin notre fils sera un loup, de tout façons je m'attendais à avoir un loup, je suis préparé et j'ai été entrainé à le défendre je ne suis plus le jeune inconscient de 16 ans.  
Lydia approuve mais hésita à poser la question qui la taraudé depuis le matin, celle de l'argent, car elle voyait bien qu’ils n’avaient pas l'air d'en manquer, loin de là, mais était-il à lui ou à la louve.  
_ Je vais répondre à ta question, fit Stiles qui surprit Lydia, tu as parlé à voix haute ma belle, je déteint sur toi, rigola-t-il, pour faire simple Jenna et Victor étaient des orphelins dont les parents leurs ont légué une petit fortune et quand elle a appris qu'elle était enceinte, par sécurité, elle et son frère ont d'un commun accord souscrit à une assurance vie à mon égard, Geoffrey, quant à lui est l'unique héritier de leur fortune, mais jusqu’à sa majorité je suis le garant de sa fortune, je te dirais pas le montant, moi-même j'ai eu un malaise quand le notaire m'a annoncé le montant, Stiles regarda son amie pensif, j'ai décidé d'utiliser cet argent pour nous construire une nouvelle vie, je vais acheter une maison ou un grand appartement, et le reste attendra pour son avenir.  
Lydia observa son ami qui avait bien évolué, le Stiles adolescent hyper actif et fonceur était devenu un parent attentif et aimant et cela lui plaisait bien, car il restait quand même du Stiles qu'elle connaissait quelque part.  
_ J'ai prévenu tout le monde de ton arrivé à Beacon Hills et organisé une réunion ce soir à la maison, Lydia rougit sous le regard admiratif de son ami.  
_ Tu m'as manqué tu sais, je suis sûr que tu aurais été une Alpha  
Digne de ce nom, Stiles sourit et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue puis il prit le plateau qu'avait préparé la jeune femme et l'emporta dans le salon.  
Lydia appuyée contre la porte de la cuisine regardait son ami faire manger le petit bonhomme, qui était heureux de dévoré littéralement les tartines faites par père.  
Elle s'émerveilla devant leur complicité, le sourire radieux sur la bouche pleine de chocolat du petit tandis que son père tentait de lui essuyer la bouche, elle éclata de rire quand Geoffrey embrassa son père et que celui-ci se retrouva avec du chocolat sur toute la joue.  
_ Bon allez bébé, fini ton déjeuner, après tu vas rencontrer papy cette après-midi, il faut être tout beau.  
Au dernier mot de Stiles, les yeux de l'enfant s'illuminèrent de mille feux, il finit ses tartine en trois bouchés, avala son chocolat chaud plus très chaud et sauta du canapé en courant vers la chambre qu'ils avaient occupés pour la nuit.  
_ Depuis le temps que je lui parle de papy Shérif, sourit Stiles qui s'apprêtait à ramener le plateau déjeuner de son fils, il était tellement content quand je lui ai dit qu'on venait ici et qu'il aillait le voir, il n’a pas arrêté de sautiller depuis trois jours.  
Lydia le coupa dans sa démarche et attrapa le plateau avant lui, elle lui fit signe de la tête montrant la direction de la chambre et Stiles comprit.  
_ Au fait Stiles, il s'arrêta net dans l'embrasure de la porte, trois choses, la première, ton père m'appelé et il nous attend pour 18h chez lui, il a eu tes messages et t'attend avec impatience, la seconde, si on va si tard chez ton père c'est parce que dans une heure on visite un appartement qui j'en suis sur vous conviendra à tous les deux, elle avait fait ses recherches depuis son réveille, c’est-à-dire vers 6h00 quand Jordan était partit travailler, et la troisième, eh bien euh, Lydia se sentit mal à l'aise, j'ai pas annoncé à Derek que tu étais là, ce soir il sera présent, mais pas mal de choses ont changé depuis ton départ, Stiles s'attendait au pire mais de toutes les façons son objectif premier s'appelait Geoffrey, il a quelqu'un dans sa vie.  
Stiles ne sut pas pourquoi, mais cette annonce lui avait fait comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur, mais à quoi pouvait-il s'attendre, Derek l'avait quasiment ignorer pendant leur deux années de relation, sans oublier l'humiliation et la trahison qu'il avait subi de sa part, la raison de son départ, alors c'est pas comme si il s'était attendu à ce que Derek l'attende ou alors comme si il allait rentrer dans les ordres et devenir moine, Stiles détourna la tête et fit un signe las à Lydia qui savait malgré tout que son ami avait mal, un mal qui l'avait fait fuir quatre ans plus tôt

OOOOoOoooOoo

John était plus qu'excitait, son fils allait bientôt arriver, combien de fois l'avait-il supplier de venir lui rendre visite, et même s'il voulait pas venir, lui-même aurait pu se déplacer mais Stiles avait toujours refuser, John comprenait que l'odorat des loups garous étaient développer, un certain alpha aurait pu le suivre jusqu’à sa destination et ça se n'étaient pas envisageable, alors il avait dû apprendre à utiliser l'application Skype pour dialoguer, enfin le peu de fois qu'il y arrivait.  
Mais là, Lydia lui avait soufflé qu'il ait droit à une double surprise, la venue de Stiles et un cadeau supplémentaire.  
Un bruit de claquements de portière sortit John de sa rêverie et se dépêcha de sortir, non sans s'être arrête deux secondes devant le miroir de l'entrée pour s'admirer dedans, la seconde surprise pouvait être le petit ami de son fils, il avait entendu des roucoulements amusés d'un jeune homme la dernière fois qu'il avait eu son fils en Skype, alors il voulait faire bonne impression.  
A peine la porte fut ouverte qu'une petite bouille d'environ 85 cm et pesant à peu près 13 kg lui fonçait dans les jambes, John baissa le regard surprit et cru voir Stiles à l'âge de deux ans, deux petits yeux couleur whisky au regard espiègle mâchonnant ce qui devait ressembler à l'origine un brownie, l'observait minutieusement accroché à son pantalon, puis la petite bouille se tourna vers Stiles qui s'approchait d'eux en demanda.  
_ Papy Zerif ?  
Lydia qui observait en retrait et pris une photo, elle devait absolument montrer ça aux filles, Mr Stilinski Senior, Shérif de son état avec la crapule Geoffrey Stilinski accroché à son pantalon la tête rivé vers son père et la bouche pleine de chocolat.  
_ Oui trésor, Papy Shérif, répondit Stiles moitié à genou devant son fils et son père totalement abasourdie, bonjour papa, fit Stiles gêné comme s'il venait de commettre une bêtise, Geoffrey voici papy Shérif, Papa je te présente mon fils Geoffrey.  
John avait cessé de réfléchir quand il avait compris la nouvelle, il n'était pas choqué de savoir que son fils avait … un fils ou même pas énervé d'être le dernier au courant parce qu'au coup d'œil sur l'enfant …"son petit-fils", s'il avait bien compris, avait environ deux ans, vu la taille et le poids, il était plutôt … aux anges, il poserait les questions plus tard.  
Il décida de se baisser et d'ouvrit les bras attendant que SON petit-fils veuille bien lui faire l'honneur de lui faire un gros câlin, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire en se jetant littéralement sur lit.  
_ Bienvenue à la maison fils, souffla John vers son fils, et bienvenue Geoffrey, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe, il croisa le regard de Lydia et lui mima un grand merci ce à quoi elle sourit.  
_ Entrez et venez m'expliquer la situation, John fit un signe de la tête, joignant les deux autres adultes à le suivre, toujours Geoffrey dans ses bras, pas décidé à le lâcher.  
Apres une heure d'explications sur sa vraie vie à Washington, sur la naissance de Geoffrey, la mort de Jenna et Victor, son retour à Beacon Hills, John entama la discussion logement et avenir.  
_ C'est à moi de répondre, lança Lydia fière de ses idées, vous savez Isaac est agent immobilier et c'est lui qui m'a trouvé mon appartement enfin celui de Jordan et moi, il se trouve que dans le même immeuble au cinquième étage, c'est libéré un duplex avec cuisine à l'américaine comme disent les Français, salon intérieur avec salle à manger, une terrasse couverte donnant de la cuisine au salon, une salle d'eau avec toilette, une bibliothèque pour Stiles et une salle de jeu pour Geoffrey tout ça au rez-De-Chaussée ensuite à l'étage trois chambres avec chacune sa salle de bain baignoire et toilette, un bureau et une pièce en plus pour y faire ce qu'il en veux tout ça avec une terrasse toiture.  
_ Euh Lydia c'est bien beau mais je n'ai absolument pas les moyens de leur offrir ….  
_ C'est déjà acheté cette après-midi, annonça Stiles de but en blanc, je signe les papiers après-demain histoire de demander à mon notaire de m'envoyer des papiers dont l'agence a besoin, il regarda son père inquiet, il ne savait pas si malgré sa bouche ouverte il respirait encore, papa ?  
_ Tu....tu...?  
_ Je t'ai expliqué tout à l'heure pour Jenna, j'ai juste utilisé une partie de l'assurance vie pour payer l'appartement, et comme ça quand tu veux et si tu veux, tu peux venir habiter à la maison, ou venir dormir quelques soirs quand tu viens voir Geoffrey, Stiles caressa la tignasse aux cheveux rebelle de son fils qui s'était assoupit sur les jambes de John.  
_ Eh bien c'est très gentil de ta part mon garçon, mais cette maison c'est tout ce qu'il me reste comme souvenirs de ta mère, et j'aimerais la garder aussi longtemps que possible, John pencha la tête et regarda le petit bout allongé sur ses jambes, et qui sait peut être que plus tard, c'est Geoffrey Plath Stilinski qui vivra ici.  
_ Qui sait oui, se serait bien, sourit Stiles.  
Lydia interpella Stiles en lui faisant le signe de l'horloge, il se tourna vers son père et prit délicatement Geoffrey pour ne pas le réveiller.  
_ Désolé papa on doit y aller, réunion de meutes, tu nous rejoins dehors je vais attacher mon crapaud, Stiles sortit de la maison après que John eut embrassé son petit-fils.  
_ Le chien mal léché, pour ne pas être vulgaire, il est au courant, cracha John violement.  
Il sait que c'est à cause de lui si son fils est partit, John avait tenté de dissuader Stiles de s'enfuir, pendant des heures, essayant de calmer ses pleurs, ses crises de panique et son stress, mais rien n'avait pu l'en empêcher.  
Un soir en rentrant du travail, plus rien, plus aucunes affaires de son fils, seul son ordinateur et son téléphone étaient resté sur son bureau vide, l'armoire avait été vidé de tout vêtements excepté un polo rouge que lui avait offert Derek, seul et unique cadeau en deux ans, il avait perdu son fils à cause de LUI.  
Il lui en avait voulu, il lui en veut encore aujourd'hui, mais il avait bien vu l'état de Derek pendant près de deux ans, renfermé, cloitré passant plus de temps en loup qu'en humain, il avait compatis à sa douleur, mais des fois il lui en voulait plus que d'autres jours.   
_ Non personne ne lui a rien dit, dit Lydia voulant couper court à la discussion mais ce fut en vain quand John demanda.  
_ Et lui, John pointant son fils, il est au courant.  
_ Oui mais il n'ait pas au courant tout et je sais que ça va le toucher plus qu'il ne voudra l'admettre, quand on pense avec qui Derek partage sa vie enfin plutôt son lit, Isaac a encore beaucoup de mal, Jackson est plus qu'impatient, Scott arrive demain, son rendez-vous avec le meute Sheffield de Boston est pour ce soir, Kira est avec lui, leur fille est chez Melissa, Erica prépare ses griffes, mais pour en revenir à Derek, Stiles m'a fait faire une promesse que j'ai tenue, maintenant la suite ne tient qu'à eux, et Stiles compte bien rester à Beacon Hills...enfin on verra ce soir, finit-elle par lâcher.  
_ Appelle moi quand la réunion est finie, je veux savoir.  
_ Oui John, Lydia serra la main de John et sortit rejoindre.

OOoOOoOOOoO

Stiles essuya la bouche de son fils quand la sonnette de l'entrée retentit, son cœur se mit à battre très vite d'anxiété, il avait pris en conscience que peut être les membres de la meute lui en voulais d'être partit sans rien dire, mais surtout de revenir après quatre ans d'absence comme une fleur sur un fusil.  
Allaient-ils le rejeter, lui rire au nez, leur tomber dans les bras, il angoissait et ça devait se voir car Geoffrey, qui était dans ses bras, frotta son petit nez dans le coup de son père comme il faisait à chaque fois qu'il sentait son père stressé.  
Stiles entendit deux paires de talons claquer sur le parquet de Lydia et s'immobilisés devant la porte de la cuisine.  
_ Stiles Stilinski, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour débarquer comme ça ….  
_ Papa pourquoi elle crie la jolie dame ? Erica enleva ses lunettes de soleil et resta estomaqué, Lydia ne lui avait pas parlé d'un bout de chou adorable....  
_ Il me trouve jolie le bout de chou.....attend il vient de t'appeler "Papa" ?  
Stiles n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que la porte d'entrée claqua suivit de bruit de pas pressés et désordonnés résonnaient dans l'appartement.  
_ Ou il est, hurla Isaac, où est Stiles, où est maman louve, Isaac arriva derrière Erica et bugua à son tour, il renifla et compris à l’odeur présente que le petit ange qui le dévisagé avec la même technique des yeux de chiot battu, était la progéniture de sa maman louve, mais qu'en plus s'était aussi un loup.  
_ Et Bébé Isaac, maman Stiles à un enfant, Erica ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'enfant tellement elle le trouvait adorable, le même bouille que son père en plus petit, le regard whisky pétillant, une peau pale laiteuse et des taches qui parsemée son visage, la seule différence c'est que l'enfant avait les cheveux blond comme les blés.  
_ Bonjour Bébé Isaac, bonjour ma tornade, je vous présente mon fils, Geoffrey, Geoffrey dis bonjour a tonton Isaac et tata Erica.  
Le petit garçon descendit des jambes de son père et s'approcha sans peur vers les deux arrivants, il s'arrêta devant Erica et tendit les bras comme un appel que Erica ne manqua pas de répondre, elle se baissa et prit le petit garçon dans ses bras et le souleva.  
Geoffrey embrassa Erica et se pencha pour faire un bisou à Isaac.  
_ Tu es un enfant à croquer, Fit Erica hypnotisé par Geoffrey.  
Geoffrey se mit à bailler fortement et Erica regarda Stiles de façon suppliante.  
Il comprit et hocha la tête pour lui donner son accord, Erica s'approcha de Stiles et pencha Geoffrey pour qu'il embrasse son père et elle l'emmena avec Lydia dans la chambre pour le coucher vu l'heure tardive.  
Isaac se retrouva seul avec Stiles, et ne savait plus comment réagir, il lui en avait tellement voulut d'être parti sans rien dire à personne, du jour au lendemain.  
Il avait dû s'occuper d'un Derek amorphe pendant deux ans, alternant folie autodestructrice et disparition en transformation complète de loup, il avait dû aussi s'occuper d'Erica qui avait mal prit le fait que Stiles ne donne plus de signe vie, seule Lydia y avait eu droit pendant un an, puis plus rien, excepté John ce qui était tout à fait normal.  
Isaac s'était plongé dans ses études, et avait arrêté ne pouvant plus être étudiant, garde loup taciturne et Babysitteur pour blonde, alors il avait fait une formation pour devenir agent immobilier, car il avait bien compris que ce métier avait ses avantages, argent facile, horaire malléable etc.  
Et puis Stiles n'étant plus là, son repère familial avait sauté, sa maman louve comme il aimait si bien l'appelait, était parti et il avait failli s'effondré, mais il savait qu'un jour Stiles reviendrait et qu'il lui botterait le cul s'il avait gâché sa vie.  
_ Alors, commença Isaac, tu reviens, Isaac baissa les yeux, non de honte mais parce qu'il avait l'impression que Stiles pouvait lire en lui, il ne voulait pas qu'il y voit sa vulnérabilité.  
_ Isaac ? Regarde-moi ! Stiles se leva de son siège et s'approcha de lui, il releva la tête d'Isaac de la main, ce dernier ferma les yeux immédiatement, mon bébé loup qui est devenu grand, regarde-moi, Isaac secoua la tête, il ne voulait, s’il le faisait il se mettrait à pleurer et à 24 ans on ne pleure pas, on est un homme, enfin c'est ce crétin d'Auguste qui lui avait balancé ça à la figure un soir ou il avait parlé à cœur ouvert de Stiles pendant une réunion de la meute, et ces paroles l'avait touché plus qu'il ne l'avait montré.  
_ Je suis désolé mon bébé, tu sais que je t'aime très fort, je serais toujours ta maman louve, rigola Stiles en se rappelant la première fois ou Isaac l'avait appelé comme ça, promis je ne partirais plus, Isaac ouvrit les yeux qui laissèrent quelques larmes couler involontairement, leurs regards se s'accrochèrent et Isaac posa une question silencieuse que Stiles compris, oui je te le promets, quoi qu'il arrive.....  
La porte d'entrée claqua une seconde fois, mais plus violement et fut trembler les murs de l'appartement et une voix masculine hurla.  
_ Mais bordel c'est quoi cette horrible odeur de caramel et de pêche, LYDIA change de parfum d'ambiance c'est HORRIBLE....  
Stiles devant rouge de colère, comment une personne pouvait gueuler comme ça, certes il n’était pas censé savoir qu'un enfant était sur le point de s'endormir mais quand même, cet homme manquait de respect et se croyait tout permis.  
_ Excusez-moi, intercepta Stiles, l'homme s'arrêta net devant lui, le dévisageant comme s'il avait vu un fantôme venu du passé, j'ai un enfant qui tente, Stiles se tourna vers un bruit derrière lui et tomba sur Erica qui hocha de la tête négativement avec Geoffrey en pyjama ourson caché derrière elle, une main tenant le pantalon en velours noir d'Erica et l'autre pouce dans la bouche et peluche loup noir coincé dans le coude, les yeux effrayé fixé sur l'homme qui venait de crier, tentait, vu la gueulante que vous venez de pousser.  
Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent oblitérant les alentours, une voix autre voix masculine bien connu de Stiles le sortit de sa bulle, une voix, qui malgré tout lui avait manqué, il lui avait pardonner toutes les saloperies faites, les coups tordus, les pièges, les menaces, TOUT, Stiles savait que cet homme avait souffert bien plus que tous les autres réunit, ensemble, ils avaient discuté, mit les choses à plat, et grâce à Stiles, "IL" avait réintégrer la meute, malgré les réticences de certains, il avait réussi à reprendre sa place.  
_ Stiles Stilinski, fit la voix masculine chaleureuse, Stiles Stilinski, premièrement tu peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manqué, l'homme le prit dans ses bras pour une étreinte chaleureuse, deuxièmement, félicitation pour le petit bonhomme, dit-il en saluant de la main le petit bonhomme qui répondit au sourire de l'homme, et troisièmement ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil sinon je te jure que même si je dois passer la reste de ma vie à te chercher je le ferais et je t'égorgerai avec mes dents !  
_ Désolé Peter, c'est déjà réservé à Derek, Stiles sourit et répondit au deuxième câlin d'Oncle Zombie Peter, cette chaleur lui avait manqué, une chaleur rassurante, apaisante, malgré le passé destructeur de Peter et la peur qu'il avait pu lui inspirer, Stiles aimait ses câlins.  
Un grognement sourd résonna dans l'appartement, faisant frissonner Stiles, ce genre de grognements, il n'avait jamais pu les oublier.  
Il ne savait pas comment réagir, devait-il plaisanter comme à son habitude, devait-il s'énerver contre le fauteur de troubles.  
Il s'était préparé à ces retrouvailles, mais pas assez à son gout, Stiles prit peur, peur de ne pas pouvoir tenir face à Derek.  
Peur de retomber dans ses bras, il connaissait par cœur ses sentiments, il savait qu'il était faible quand il s'agissait de lui, mais il devait tenir bon.  
Son fils n'était pas loin, il devait lui montrer qu'il était un homme fort, il devait montrer à son fils, quel genre d'homme il devait devenir.  
Peter serra un peu plus Stiles et plongea sa tête dans le coup de l'humain, frottant son nez contre la clavicule, il huma l'odeur du jeune homme comme un drogué en manque et se mit à sourire contre la joue de Stiles quand Derek grogna plus fort.  
_ Derek tu n'as jamais voulu prêter tes jouets, maintenant Stiles est à tout le monde, faut savoir être....  
Stiles mis quelques secondes à comprendre les paroles de Peter, qui cherchait surtout à énervé Derek, il lui mit un coup de poing léger dans les côtes histoire de le faire taire, ce qui fit rigoler encore plus Peter.  
_ Je ne suis à personne sauf à mon fils....  
_ Tu as un fils ? demanda Derek les yeux grand ouvert de stupeur  
_ Et de toute façon, continua Stiles sans se préoccuper de l'intervention de son ex, Derek avait beau grogner ça ne t'a jamais empêcher de me faire des câlins, que ce soit toi Peter, toi Isaac, toi Erica, toi Lydia ou même Scott, Malia elle n'a pas vraiment eut le temps d'en profiter car elle est parti avec sa mère, Kira n'était pas vraiment tactile avec moi, mon Jack me faisait des câlins en secret, Derek quant à lui préféré voir ailleurs.  
La dernière phrase fit l'effet d'une bombe, un silence de mort régna dans le couloir de l'appartement, Derek baissa la tête honteux.  
_ T'inquiète, il continue toujours....  
_ Peter la ferme, Derek commençais à s'énerver  
_ Il a recommencé à coucher avec le même depuis un an et demi ….  
_ Arrête Peter s'il te plait, supplia Lydia  
_ Et il a fallu qu'il prenne celui avec lequel il t'a trompé, continua Peter, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres devant le regard qui se voilà d'un noir obscur de Stiles, qui se tourna vers l'homme au côté de Derek et ce dernier.  
_ Il est là ? Stiles ?, un Jackson tout joyeux venait d'arriver, leur relation avait évolué dès son retour d'Angleterre, il était passé du stade Jackson-Asshole- Whittemore à un Jackson-Câlinons-Stiles-Whittemore, ils s'étaient beaucoup parlé à cœur ouvert, dialoguant sur le passage enfoiré à Kanima meurtrier télécommandé jusqu'au niveau loup garou perdu exilé à Oxford.  
Jackson et Stiles avaient pris la direction ami pour Stiles et direction "si Derek était pas dans le champs je te prend" pour Jackson qui avait découvert des sentiments ambigus pour le jeune hyper actif.  
_ Euh j'ai loupé un épisode ou quelqu'un est mort ? demanda Jackson perdu devant la guerre des regards entre Stiles et le couple Derek et l'homme au regard de bleu ciel  
_ Ca ne devrait plus tarder, annonça Erica qui prit Geoffrey dans les bras et partit dans le salon avec Lydia, Isaac et Jackson qui ne comprenait qu'une seule chose, c'est que ça allait Peter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De retour après des années, Stiles revient à BH avec une surprise qui va en étonner plus d'un, Derek va t'il retenter sa chance avec Stiles après les années ignorance amoureuse, va t-il laisser son oncle tenter sa chance, ou peux t-il se faire pardonner ? Derrière son retour beaucoup de questions surgissent et resurgissent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw ne m'appartient pas, c'est la propriete de Jeff Davis sauf l'histoire et les mechants et les gentils

Stiles se mit à marcher sans vraiment le vouloir, le regard meurtrier fixant Derek et son « COMPAGNON ».  
En tout cas il devait bien avouer que « le coup de Derek » était plutôt pas mal, grand blond, le regard franc, une musculature plus qu’agréable, mais Stiles arrêta là son introspection, il sentit son fils se tendre.  
Il n’avait jamais su comment il faisait, mais un lien le lier a son fils, normal me direz-vous, mais ce lien était incroyable, Geoffrey sentait quand son père n’allait pas bien et inversement, Stiles sentait, avant même que Geoffrey lui fasse signe de son malaise, les prémices de ses sentiments.  
_ Qu’y a t-il mon bonhomme ? Stiles entra dans le salon et regarda son fils se tasser sur lui-même, le regard fixé derrière lui.  
Stiles compris que la situation avec Derek et l’autre dérangeait son fils, il se devait de régler une partie maintenant sinon jamais il ne pourrait coucher son fils.  
_ Vient bonhomme, viens avec moi, Stiles ouvrit les bras pour accueillir son fils et le souleva pour le caler sur son cotés droit, Alors on récapitule ? Le petit garçon hocha la tête, Stiles savait que distraire son fils ferait disparaitre son malaise, Ici nous avons tata Lydia et Erica, là nous avons tonton Isaac et Jackson, là c’est grand tonton Peter et là, Stiles se tourna vers les deux intrus si on lui donner son avis, nous avons ???  
_ Auguste, fit l’homme avec un grand sourire, comme le fils de Ceaser l’empeu…  
_ Donc voilà Auguste, Stiles ne put s’empêcher de mettre de l’animosité dans sa voit quand il prononça le nom, il ne voulait pas, pour son fils mais il n’avait pas réussi, il ici nous avons Derek….  
_ Papa, il a pas l’air gentil le monsieur Derek, pourquoi il te regarde comme ça, Stiles sentit Geoffrey se tendre et se tortiller, il se baissa et posa son fils en croyant qu’il irait rejoindre une des filles, mais a son étonnement il se dirigea vers Derek et tira sur son pantalon.  
Derek baissa la tête vers ce bonhomme, il aurait craqué devant une si belle bouille si il n’était pas le fils de Stiles, car qui dit « Fils de Stiles », dit Mme Stiles, dis Famille Stiles et ça Derek ne pouvait pas le supporter, certes il avait fait des conneries, mais il estimait ne pas avoir méritait ça.  
_ Derek ?  
_ Hum !! répondit-il  
_ Tu aimes mon papa ?  
Derek, les yeux grand ouvert de stupeur, ne crut comprendre ce que ce petit homme d’un peu plus de deux ans venait de demander, la franchise de se garçon le désarçonner, que pouvait il répondre à ça, devant tout le monde en plus, bien sûr qu’il était amoureux de Stiles.  
Bien sûr qu’il donnerai sa vie pour retourner en arrière et réparer ses erreurs, mais pouvait-il se permettre d’espérait encore, certes Auguste était là, mais plus en tant que plan cul, il n’avait jamais eu de sentiments pour lui, il l’avait accueilli chez lui après une longue discussion et explication, rien entre eux ne pourrait devenir de l’amour, son seul amour s’appelait Stiles Stilinski, il avait merdait et l’avoir sous son toit lui rappelait son erreur, même si couchait avec lui de temps en temps lui faisait du bien, tout homme a des besoins et des faiblesses, Auguste pour les besoins et Stiles serait toujours sa faiblesse.  
_ Parce que j’ai plus de maman, elle est morte quand je suis nais, et Tonton Victor aussi est mort, mais tonton m’a dit que papa avait aimé un louloup qui grogne tout le temps, mais qu’il a blessé mon papa, alors toi si tu grogne aussi c’est que tu dois être amoureux de mon papa, mais faudra être gentil avec lui, d’accord ?  
Derek resta sur le cul, si la situation n’était pas oppressante il aurait pu dire….  
_ C’est bien ton fils Stiles, s’écria Peter, ému et triste par les paroles du petit, il se devait de détendre l’atmosphère, il sentait Stiles se tendre de tout c’est pores, Lydia et Erica reniflait de tristesse, Jackson était épaté par ce petit garçon, Isaac puait la détresse.  
Derek ne savait plus où se mettre et ses neurones fonctionnaient à toute vitesse et Auguste égale a lui-même s’en foutait, quoi que Peter sentit un tout petit sentiment de haine envers Stiles et Geoffrey venant de lui, il ferait attention à ses deux-là, hors de question qu’une fois encore on lui enlevait SA famille, pour lui toute les personnes présente était depuis six ans SA famille.  
Quand Stiles était parti, il l’avait cherchait pendant six mois, avec Jackson et Erica, fouillant bois, ville, foret parc, tout, il chercha partout, il s’était résigné quand Lydia vint le voir pour lui annoncer que Stiles ne voulait pas être retrouvé mais qu’un jour il reviendrait de lui-même.  
Il en avait voulu a son neveu, Peter passait plus de temps avec Stiles que Derek, il savait que Derek avait peur de s’engager, mais il l’avait mis en garde, il lui avait prédit qu’il le perdrait, mais ce que Peter ignorait c’est que Stiles avait préférait disparaitre de leur vie, plutôt que de choisir un autre homme, qui l’aimerai vraiment et le lui montrerait tous les jours.  
_ Mais si tu fais du mal à mon papa, Peter sortit de sa pensée, Geoffrey pointât son petit doigt vers sur le pantalon de Derek, Papa m’a dit que je pouvais appeler le grand méchant loup Peter pour punir les gens pas gentil.  
Tous s’esclaffèrent devant la réplique de l’enfant, Stiles baissa la tête rouge de honte, il avait oublié qu’une fois il lui avait sorti cette phrase, mais il pensait bien sûr qu’il avait oublié.  
_ Ravi d’être une référence pour toi Stiles, Peter se rapprocha de son petit Stiles et l’entoura de ses bras, je vais pouvoir t’aider à paterner si tu veux susurra-t-il a son oreille.  
_ Peter Hale, je paterne, comme tu dis depuis deux ans et demi, mais je veux bien que de ton aide, je suis sûr que tu aurais fait un très bon père avec Malia et je pense que tu seras une seconde figure paternel tout à fait RESPONSABLE ?  
Peter ricana, oblitérant le grognement de Derek qui fit sursauter Geoffrey.  
Peter s’agenouilla et accueillit dans ses bras le petit homme tout tremblant tandis que Stiles s’approcha menaçant vers Derek.  
_ Tu pouvais te permettre de grogner il y a quelques années aujourd’hui c’est fini, si tu recommence je t’émascule devant tout le monde, pour le peut que j’en ai vu …..  
_ Moi j’aimerai encore l’utiliser alors si tu veux bien t’abstenir, Auguste sorti sa phrase sans retenu, il pensait faire de l’humour pour détendre l’atmosphère mais c’est l’inverse que se produisit.  
_ Peter ? Erica ? Pouvez-vous emmener Geoffrey dans la chambre et fermez la porte ?  
_ Vaut mieux que je reste, Lydia veux-tu les accompagner ?  
Lydia et Erica ne se firent pas prier, elles emmenèrent Geoffrey qui tremblait, il avait déjà vu son père en colère, mais il n’avait jamais senti une haine aussi prenante, il renifla et les larmes commencèrent à couler, Erica et Lydia l’embrassèrent chacune leur tour pour le calmer.  
_ Arrête de grogner Derek, tu fais peur à mon fils, et toi, Stiles se tourna vers Auguste, ta vie sexuelle avec mon EX je m’en contre fous….  
_ Tu as eu une vie aussi, j’ai le droit de sortir avec qui je veux….  
_ Tu n’étais pas obliger de nous l’imposer, souffla Isaac qui n’en pouvait plus de la mauvaise fois de son ancien Alpha  
_ Ou alors de vous bécoter devant nous, continua Jackson écœurer du comportement de Derek  
_ Mais surtout tu n’étais pas obliger de tromper Stiles avec ça, pointa Peter énervé par son neveu, il savait que Derek était fou amoureux de Stiles, encore aujourd’hui s’était son compagnon, mais il devait ouvrir les yeux, tant que Auguste serait dans les parages, rien ne pourrait les réunir.  
_ Ma vie me regarde tu n’as pas droit au chapitre et je me fiche de savoir la vôtre, elle ne m’intéresse en aucun façon, je veux que vous dégagiez d’ici, Stiles pointa Auguste du doigt  
_ Stiles, t’en prend pas à Auguste, il ne t’as rien fais….  
_ Pardon ? Stiles se tourna vers Derek, tu crois quoi toi, que tu peux venir comme ça la queue entre les jambes, grogner et que je vais retomber dans tes bras, COMMENT ose tu, je suis parti il y a quatre ans a cause toi et rien que toi, j’ai passé deux ans seul, on était en couple et tu m’as délaissé, tu me disais compagnon, tu m’as expliquait le sens pourtant tu n’en a pas montré la valeur, tu m’as humilié, trompé, délaissé et tu oses me grogner dessus, DEHORS, DEHORS et ne reviens que quand tu auras changé, je ne suis pas ton jouet, je ne suis pas ta chose, tu te ramènes ton adultère et tu veux que je souris et te dise amen, non mais tu rêves les yeux grand ouvert, je te HAIT Derek Hale, je me déteste de t’aimer encore malgré ce que tu m’as fait….  
Stiles s’arrêta net devant l’aveu qu’il venait de faire, il s’était pourtant jurer de ne plus rien dire, de ne plus avouer ses sentiments et surtout ne plus s’énerver pour un abruti, il se tourna et pris la direction de la chambre, puis il s’arrêta et tourna la tête.  
_ Si par malheur je te vois dans la rue, je n’hésiterais pas une seule seconde a te tirais dessus avec mon colt a balles enduit d’aconit, il sentit les larmes montaient mais continua, le seul homme de ma vie a présent c’est mon fils, je suis revenu a Beacon Hills pour lui, et s’il n’était pas venu au monde ou si sa mère était encore en vie, je ne serais jamais revenu, il se tourna vers Derek une dernière fois, tu as ruiné ma vie, tu as gâché ma jeunesse, tu m’as détruit, alors je te préviens par courtoisie envers notre passé, ne…te…pointe…plus…jamais…devant…moi.  
Stiles laissa ses larmes coulaient et partit dans la chambre.  
Quand il entra son fils lui fonça dessus pour lui faire un câlin, Stiles entendit la porte d’entrée claquer, mais il s’en fichait, il prit son fils dans les bras et alla se coucher, encore habillait sous le regard triste de ses deux amies.

OOoOOoOOOoO

Lydia proposa a ceux qui était resté, tous sauf Derek et Auguste, Erica et Isaac prirent du vin rouge, Jackson un rosé et Peter but une bière.  
_ Bon on sait ce qui s’est passé il y a quatre ans, commença Jackson.  
_ Je le savais, dirent Lydia et Peter en même temps.  
_ Pardon, vous êtes sérieux ? questionna Erica furieuse de la soirée.  
_ Moi c’est Stiles que me l’a dit, en me faisant promettre de ne jamais dévoiler ses intentions quant à son départ, souffla Lydia  
_ Moi j’ai grillé Derek pendant sa petite affaire avec Auguste dans sa voiture un soir ou Stiles était allé diner chez son père, Peter se sentit mal à se souvenir, il avait du mentir a Stiles et faire semblant de rien, il était écœuré de la situation, mais avait bien compris quand Stiles était partit avec pour seule reste une lettre de lui pour Derek et Peter.  
_ Quand je pense qu’on a accueilli dans la meute la raison du départ de Stiles ! Isaac se sentit mal, il avait envie de pleurer, Peter l’entoura de ses bras et embrassa son front, Jackson les regarda avec une petite pointe de jalousie.  
Erica se leva précipitamment.  
_ Qu’y a t-il ma belle ? demanda Lydia  
_ Scott ? Comment on le dire à Scott, il adore Auguste, oh mon dieu, cette histoire va nous pèter a la gueule.  
_ Ne t’inquiète pas je parlerai avec Scott avant qu’il ne voit Stiles, Lydia regarda sa montre, il rentre dans neuf heures j’ai le temps de trouver quelque chose pour aplanir la situation.  
_ Je suis désole, Stiles fit tressaillir les cinq compagnons, je ne voulais pas m’énerver, Stiles se mit à pleurer et tomba à genoux, se tenant la tête, je suis désolé quand j’ai dit que je serais jamais revenu, ce n’est pas vrai, mais j’ai tellement mal, je l’aime.  
Stiles se retrouva en moins de dix secondes entouré de ses amis, de sa famille, le réconfort lui fit du bien, mais voir Derek et apprendre que l’une des raisons de son départ était la et qu’elle dormait avec lui, lui arracha le cœur, il pleura jusqu’à ce qu’il s’endorme épuisait dans les bras de Jackson, qui le ramena dans la chambre et le posa a cotes de son fils, sous le regard triste de ses amis.  
_ Derek va payer, grogna Jackson, il sortit de la chambre et se tourna vers Peter, je sais ce que tu vas me dire, mais il faut qu’il paye.  
_ Je suis d’accord, mais faites bien attention, si Stiles vient de s’effondrer, c’est que son lien de compagnon fonctionne toujours, ils sont irrémédiablement attirés l’un vers l’autre, tant qu’Auguste reste dans les parages, on ne peut rien faire sauf…..  
La sonnerie de l’entrée retentit, Lydia se leva intrigué, qui pouvait bien venir chez elle à cette heure-ci.  
_ Qui est ce ? demanda-t-elle à travers la porte.  
_ Une personne qui peux vous aider à vous débarrasser de votre problème nommé Auguste.  
Lydia ouvrit la porte encore plus intrigué avec la meute juste derrière elle, quand elle le fit, elle s’écria de stupeur, elle reconnut l’homme, elle l’avait vu sur les photos de Stiles, il était censé être décède.  
_ Bonjour je m’appelle Victor Plath, je dois vous compter une histoire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De retour après des années, Stiles revient à BH avec une surprise qui va en étonner plus d'un, Derek va t'il retenter sa chance avec Stiles après les années ignorance amoureuse, va t-il laisser son oncle tenter sa chance, ou peux t-il se faire pardonner ? Derrière son retour beaucoup de questions surgissent et resurgissent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH de l'amour, du rêve et des retrouvailles tout ce que j'aime avec la tromperie, l'abandon et la sournoiserie ( a non ça c'est Derek et Auguste)
> 
> voici le chapitre câlins avant le chapitre coquin et celui coup de poing.
> 
> Tw appartient a Jeff Davis sauf l'histoire et certains personnage comme AUGUSTE, lui il vient de ma propre perversité a faire souffrir mon chéri Stiles, par contre j'aime quand Derek s'en prend plein la gueule et la je vais être servit

Stiles sentit son fils gigoter, il ouvrit un œil et vit son fils l'observer avec attention, un sourire figé sur son visage, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux à peine ouverts.  
_ Bonjour mon pti homme, sourit Stiles devant la bouille de son fils. Il s’étira sur le lit et Geoffrey en profita pour se caler sur son côté droit pour lui faire un câlin.  
Stiles referma ses bras autour du corps frêle de son enfant et le berça doucement.  
Il chercha des yeux le réveil et le trouva, il était 8h47, Jordan était sûrement rentré depuis peu et devait dormir, ce qui voulait dire que son père avait déjà repris le travail. Il fallait qu’il pense à l’appeler, il devait sûrement s’inquiéter.  
Il leva les yeux en entendant la porte s’ouvrir. Jackson entra avec Isaac à ses côtés, ils s’installèrent chacun sur un côté du lit et s’allongèrent à ses côtés, posant leur tête sur chacune de ses épaules, Isaac à gauche et Jackson à droite entourant Geoffrey.  
C’est comme ça que Peter les trouva une demi-heure plus tard, endormis comme des bienheureux.  
_ Ils sont mignons, Chuchota Lydia qui entra à son tour, Je n'ai jamais vu Jackson et Isaac aussi apaisés. Stiles est là depuis une journée et nos vies en sont chamboulées, elle se tourna vers Peter, tu en penses quoi de l’histoire que nous a racontée Victor hier soir ?  
_ J’en pense que Derek nous a foutu dans la merde, même si c’est involontairement, il a détruit la meute, perdu son compagnon et il nous ramène cette chose. Je pense qu’on va avoir du mal à s’en débarrasser, il s’arrêta en se souvenant des sentiments d’Auguste, le relent de haine et de dégoût. Auguste n’est pas net, je l’avais dit dès le départ et maintenant que je connais la vérité sur ce type, je n'ai qu’une envie c’est de le dépecer, de lui retirer organe par organe et lui planter mes griffes dans la poitrine pour lui retirer le cœur…  
_ Hum, toujours aussi romantique mon Pet’ ! grommela Stiles qui venait juste de se réveiller, tu m’as manqué. Stiles se redressa avec son fils sur le ventre et les deux garçons à ses côtés, il cala son fils encore endormi entre ses jambes et caressa les cheveux de ses deux amours, Jack se cala un peu plus contre lui et Isaac marmonna un 'Maman' avant d’agripper le pantalon de Stiles. Vous m’avez tous manqué, Stiles se rembrunit, je n'imaginais pas revenir et devoir affronter ça. Stiles fit référence à Derek et au gigolo qui l'accompagnait, ce que comprit Lydia et Peter, j’avais déjà imaginé nos retrouvailles un million de fois, mais autrement, mais pas CA.  
Erica entra dans la chambre à son tour et fit un signe à Lydia qui sortit avec elle accompagnée de Peter.  
Stiles réveilla ses poussins.  
_ Les amours on se réveille, aujourd’hui j’emménage avec mon bébé, il faut qu’on se lève.  
Jackson ouvrit les yeux et son sourire rayonnant donna du baume au cœur de Stiles.  
_ Je ne rêvais pas, tu es bien là. Dit Jackson  
Stiles embrassa son front et souleva son fils pour sortir du lit, Isaac sortit à son tour du sommeil et s’approcha de Jackson.  
_ Je n’avais pas dormi comme ça depuis ….  
_ Quatre ans ! Finit Jackson qui le prit dans ses bras, allez Zac faut se lever, maman a besoin de nous pour les meubles, et si j’entends bien ce que j’entends, il va faire des pancakes aux myrtilles. La dernière phrase finit de réveiller Isaac qui se leva et sortit de la pièce.  
Jackson sourit et le suivit jusqu’à la cuisine où tout le monde regardait Stiles préparer les pancakes.  
Erica était au téléphone, Peter semblait soucieux et s’était réfugié sur le balcon, Zac et Jack s’amusaient avec Geoffrey, Lydia était repartie dans sa chambre pendant que Stiles finissait les pancakes aux myrtilles. Il sortit le sirop d’érable, les confitures et le beurre de cacahuète et avait rajouté au menu des gaufres à la vanille, préparé le bacon et du lard grillé, quelques saucisses, pressé les oranges, mit en route la cafetière pour les hommes et fait infuser le thé pour les dames, puis préparé le chocolat chaud pour son fils.  
Alors qu’il s'octroyait une pause laissant le tout cuire doucement, il observa tout le petit monde.  
Même s’il ne regrettait pas ces quatre années avec Jenna et Victor, ce sentiment d’appartenance et de bien-être social lui avait manqué. Pour rien au monde il ne changerait son passé, cela lui avait permis d’avoir ce petit bout d’homme, une partie de lui et il savait malgré tout que revenir était une bonne idée, la meute l'aiderait pour l’apprentissage de Geoffrey.  
Son esprit se tourna vers l’homme qui l’avait blessé, Derek Hale. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se dire que si les choses avaient été différentes, il lui aurait sûrement pardonné en lui laissant une chance de se rattraper, mais il avait fallu que Derek merde encore une fois. Voulait-il vraiment d’un homme comme ça dans sa vie ? Derek allait devoir s’amender et reconstruire sa vie avant de pouvoir faire pénitence.  
_ Le petit déjeuner est prêt, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de mettre la table, déclara Stiles qui s’activa à mettre tout dans des plats.  
Isaac et Jackson mirent la table, Geoffrey avait trouvé amusant d’être coursé par Peter dans l’appartement sous l’œil numérique d’Erica qui ne perdait pas une miette en faisant une vidéo, Lydia apparut fraîche et dispo malgré la nuit sans sommeil qu’elle avait passée, accompagnée d’un Jordan encore à moitié endormi.  
_ Désolé Jordan, s’écria Stiles honteux de faire autant de bruit dès le matin, alors qu’il venait juste de se coucher.  
_ Ne t’inquiète dont pas Stiles, je suis un peu dans le pâté, mais je suis ravi de toute cette agitation saine, ça fait longtemps que l’on n’a pas eu de monde aussi joyeux dès le matin. Bonjour toi, dit Jordan en se baissant pour accueillir Geoffrey qui quémander un bisou. Et puis un vrai petit-déjeuner au lieu d’un café froid et Donuts, qui se plaindrait ?  
Tous se mirent à table, et mangèrent de bon cœur sous le regard attentionné de Stiles qui coupa les pancake de son fils, les arrosa de marmelade d’abricot et un peu de chocolat en poudre et laissa faire son fils qui commençait déjà à vouloir être indépendant.  
Lydia sortit son téléphone qui vibra et sourit, elle se leva précipitamment s’excusant de devoir répondre et partit dans le couloir de l’entrée.  
Quand elle revint, ce fut accompagné d’un Scott excité et impatient suivi de Kira portant une petite poupée adorable d’un an endormie dans ses bras, Stiles se leva laissant à Isaac le soin de jeter un œil à son fils.  
_ Tu ….Tu es bien là, je ne rêve pas, c’est bien toi. Scott pour être sûr de ne pas rêver, toucha Stiles du bout des doigts et continua jusqu’à le pincer.  
_ Aie, toujours dans la délicatesse Bro, rit Stiles qui le prit dans ses bras. Oui je suis là et je compte bien rester, à moins que tu ne veuilles plus de moi….  
Scott le frappa sur la tête et lui rétorqua que s’il y avait bien une personne à virer ce n’était sûrement pas lui.  
_ Bonjour Kira, et bonjour petite poupée, comment s’appelle-t-elle ?  
_ Yue Claudia Yukimura McCall, sourit Kira de son effet.  
Stiles n’en revenait pas, Scott et Kira avaient donné en second prénom, celui de sa mère à leur premier enfant. Il était heureux, flatté et se tourna vers son frère de cœur pour l'enlacer et le remercier.  
_ De rien Bro.  
Stiles sentit un tiraillement au niveau de son pantalon et quand il dirigea son regard vers celui-ci, il vit son fils la bouche pleine de marmelade léchant ses doigts, demander de l’attention. Il sourit tendrement et le prit dans ses bras passant la serviette attachée à son coup sur son visage enlevant toute la nourriture.  
_ Voici mon fils Geoffrey, Geoffrey voici…  
_ Tonton Zalfa, s’écria l’enfant sur de lui.  
Stiles se mit à rire, il lui avait montré des photos de tout le monde et la seule que Geoffrey voulait voir c'était celle de Scott, qu’il avait appelé tonton Zalfa.   
Après les embrassades, tout le monde put se mettre à table et déguster le petit déjeuner, les discutions allaient bon train, rire et éclats de rire accompagnaient ce déjeuner. Confidences, anecdotes et souvenirs les avaient rejoint et ce fut que trois heures plus tard qu’il s sortirent enfin de table.  
_ Au fait Stiles, je suis désolé que tu aies du rencontrer Auguste comme ça, mais il pas trop génial ce type. Qu’il soit avec Derek me dérange un peu vis-à-vis de toi…  
_ Scott ? S’énerva Lydia certaine de sa future phrase  
_ Oui Lydia ?, étonné du ton de son amie et certain de ne pas avoir fait de bourde.  
_ As-tu seulement écouté le message vocal que j’ai pris le temps de te laisser sur ton téléphone portable ?  
_ Ah c’est toi qui m’as laissé un message, je n’ai pas eu le temps de l’écouter….  
Lydia leva la main coupant l’Alpha dans sa lancée et lui donna l’ordre de l’écouter de suite mais sur le balcon, ce qu’il fit.  
Au bout de cinq minutes un grognement sourd se fit entendre, Isaac emmena Geoffrey dans la chambre suivit de Kira et Yue.  
A peine les quatre partit que Scott entra dans le salon, à moitié transformé et les yeux rouges en mode Alpha très énervé.  
_ Je leur faire la peau à ses deux trous du cul de loups garous, je vais les bouffer, les croquer, en faire qu’une seul bouchée.  
Stiles s’avança et prit le loup dans ses bras, l’enfermant dans un sentiment d’apaisement et de joie, Scott se calma sur le champ.  
Stiles avait toujours eu le don d’apaiser comme d'agacer, mais pour certains de la meute, il avait le statut de maman, car il savait écouter et résoudre certains problèmes, souvent de cœur, aider dans les moments de doutes, panser les blessures physiques comme psychologiques. Il les nourrissait, les cajolait, les aimait sans concession, riait avec eux de blagues idiotes comme faire le prof sérieux pour les devoirs.  
_ Ça fait du bien de te revoir Bro, tu m’as manqué quand tu es parti. J’ai cru devenir fou, si Kira et les autres n’avaient pas été là, je ne sais pas ce que j’aurais fait, j’ai perdu tous mes repères, Scott grogna, quand je pense que j’ai compatis au malheur de Derek, alors que c’est lui qui a foutu la merde…  
_ Oublie, maintenant je suis là, et je ne repars plus.  
_ Papa ? Stiles s’écarta et vit Geoffrey lever les bras vers Scott qui tourna la tête vers lui intrigué du comportement de Geoffrey.  
_ Mon fils a un don, dit-il tout simplement en haussant les épaules.  
Scott prit l’enfant dans les bras et le serra pas trop fort, mais au contact de l’enfant il se sentit apaisé et en paix.

OoOOOOoOOoOoooOO

Dans le parc en bas de l’immeuble, il observait et écoutait l’appartement où les rires et les larmes allaient bon train. Sa colère s’en fit plus violente, quatre ans et demie de travail réduit à néant en un jour, ses yeux bleu électrique de tueur d’innocents flashèrent. Il avait travaillé dur pour séparer le loup complet de son compagnon, il avait attendu deux ans que celui-ci se reprenne en main, et il avait réussi à faire sa place dans cette meute de cinglés, prenant des notes sur tout comme sur rien, devant se retenir de ne pas tous les tuer avant que son vœu ne soit réalisé, devenir « LE » compagnon d’un loup-garou évolué. C’était son but et rien ni personne ne se mettra en travers de sa route…pas même un humain pathétique ou sa progéniture de l’enfer.


End file.
